Saving Lieutenant Edward Courtenay
by Janelle Howard
Summary: The blind Lieutenant that thought all hope was lost to gain back his sight. Befriended by Sybil and Thomas they were a trio. Until Dr. Clarkson tells Lt .Courtenay he is to be moved to a convalescence home and on that same night he committed suicide. What if there was a person to save from his untimely death? My name is Clarissa Linton and I'm the reason Edward is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:First ever Downton Abbey story if you don't remember him he's in season 2 episodes 2. This wouldn't be possible without Agnes Robinson!

* * *

Chapter One - Clarissa

The officers at the Downton Abbey convalescent home were just sitting down to enjoy their dinner. Sergeant Barrow had requested I speak to Lieutenant Courtenay. He seemed to be a nice man but I hadn't spoken to him much before expect for the odd word.

"Lieutenant Courtenay?" I asked as I approached him nervously. "It's Nurse Linton."

"Do you need something?" Lieutenant Courtenay said softly.

"I have to take the bandages of your eyes," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

I guided him back to his bed then sat on the side. I slowly took off his bandages and started to talk to him.

"So what did you do before the war?" I asked.

"I was up at Oxford. But I only ever planned to farm. Farm and shoot... and hunt and fish, but all that is finished now. I'll never see again. I can't do any of that."

"You don't know that, Sir. We've had cases of gas blindness wearing off," I said.

"Rare cases, and much sooner than this. It doesn't help me to be lied to, you know. I'm finished. And I rather face than dodge it." Lieutenant Courtenay said.

"I'd better go," I said before getting up and leaving.

I walked into the hallway and spotted Sybil going about her rounds.

"So how was Lt. Courtenay?" Sybil asked.

"He's a depressed man. There is nothing I can say to make him feel better. I even told him that there's a chance for him to see again but he didn't believe me," I replied.

"Go back to him in a couple of hours and see if his mood changes," Sybil directed.

I decided to leave Lieutenant Courtenay in the hands of Thomas Barrow for a couple of hours before coming back. I sat in the chair next to his bed.

"You have a letter let me read it to you," I said kindly.

"Yes, if you would be so kind," he replied.

"Things cannot be as they were and whatever you might think Jack has your best interests at heart," I read.

"Stop!" Lt. Courtenay said. The emotional pain was evident in his voice.

"Who's Jack?" I asked.

"My younger brother. He means to replace me," Lt. Courtenay laughed derisively. "It's what he's always wanted."

"Yes well..." I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry. I mustn't bore you," Lt. Courtenay said sadly.

"Don't let 'em walk all over you. You've got to fight your corner," I said shyly.

"What with?" Lt. Courtenay asked.

"Your brain. You're not a victim don't let them make you into one," I said.

"You know when you talk like that I almost believe you," Lt. Courtenay said with a sad smile.

"You should believe me. All my life they've... pushed me around... just 'cause I'm different."

"How? Why are you different?" Lt. Courtenay asked.

"Never mind. Look... look I don't know if you're going to see again or not. But I do know you have to fight back." I said.

Lt. Courtenay placed an affectionate hand on my knee and I covered his hand with my own.

"Unfortunately I have to leave now. Take care of yourself Lt. Courtenay I'll see you tomorrow." I said. I started to get up until Lt. Courtenay pulled me back down onto his bed.

"You can call me Edward instead of Lt. Courtenay," he said softly.

"And you can call me Clarissa," I said.

* * *

A/N:So what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

To Darkness All

A/N:I'm revising the story with Agnes Robinson so it should be easier to read.

Clarissa POV

I helped Edward into a greatcoat and his shoes. I grasped his elbow lightly and maneuvered us out of the hospital and into the chilly air. We moved at a steady pace along the gravel pathway. I hated to bring up the topic but I knew it was necessary.

"How are you adapting?" I asked.

"Well I think," Edward replied.

It was at least partially true, he was getting much better at walking around on his own.

"I went exploring yesterday as a matter of fact. I managed the stairs and wandered into Lord Grantham's study in the process I'm afraid. I gave him my apologies," he said. A smile played with the corners of his lips briefly. To prove his point he politely freed his elbow from my grasp and gingerly proceeded on his own.

I watched Edward's progress with a little something like awe. He moved very well given the nature of his injury, rather like a man in the dark. I wondered if it was the crunch of the gravel under Edward's feet that helped to keep him on course. Nevertheless I hurried after him keeping a little bit behind and to his right in case Edward should stumble or veer in the wrong direction.

"You're doing so very well!" I exclaimed and meant it. "And please don't apologize. I think it's brilliant you're able to navigate so easily. By yourself too. Only..." I grinned, the grin fading a little as I remembered it was lost on him. "I'm obligated to warn you not to wander off on your own…_too _far. Better you hear it from me than Doctor Clarkson and he would never forgive either of us if you had trouble! Nor would Major Barrow I think."

"Well, it is thanks to you, Nurse Crawley, and Sergeant Barrow that I have been doing better," he replied.

"It is also your doing," I insisted. I smiled as I always did when receiving praise for my ministrations. I didn't think myself Florence Nightingale but it was always nice to know one was making a difference. "My mother used to say, and I believe Dr. Clarkson does not deny, that pleasing and confident thoughts are in a way helpful to physical recovery."

I grasped on Edward's arm tightened instinctively as he stumbled. I relaxed as his walk resumed normally. I was pleased Edward was adapting well, of course but the dexterity with which he was already beginning to move made me think of the men who would not find it so easy to return to normal as much as possible. I shuddered as though someone had walked over my grave.

"Nurse Crawley, Sergeant Barrow," I called.

I walked over to them while still grasping Edward's arm. Once I got there I see chairs and other things spread out across the grass.

"What is all this?" I asked curiously.

"It's to help Lt. Courtenay get used to his cane," Sybil said.

"Let's try it out," I said while helping Edward towards the objects.

Edward started the course and was doing wonderfully when Dr. Clarkson comes over to us.

"Lt. Courtenay. Well done. You're making good progress," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Thanks to my saviors, Sir," Edward said smiling.

"So you'll be pleased to hear that we're all agreed that it's time for you to continue your treatment elsewhere," Dr. Clarkson replied.

"What?" Edward inquired in surprise.

"At Farley Hall. You're not ill anymore. All you need is time to adjust to your condition, and the staff at Farley Hall can help with that," Dr. Clarkson said.

"But sir, these three are helping me here." Edward replied.

"Oh, Nurse Crawley, Nurse Linton, and Corporal Barrow are not trained in specialist care…" Dr. Clarkson started.

"Please don't send me away. Not yet." Edward said pleadingly.

"Sir, surely we…" Thomas started before Dr. Clarkson gave him a look.

"Lieutenant, you must know that every one of beds is needed for the injured and dying from Arras. Hmmm?" Dr. Clarkson stated before patting Edward's arm.

"Corporal, I'll see you in my office."

"Come on Edward we better start packing your things," I said.

I softly grasp his arm and lead him back to his bed. I help Edward sit on his bed and I start packing his things. I heard Edward start to cry softly. I stop packing his things and sat on his bed to comfort him.

"Don't cry Edward I'm sure you'll be fine at the convalescent home," I said reassuringly.

"It's not that," Edward said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"Nurse Crawley, Sergeant Barrow, and you helped me a lot and mean so such to me. And you won't be at the convalescent home with me." Edward said gently.

"That's so sweet Edward. Thank you," I replied just as quietly.

I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I'll go and get your dinner," I said while getting off his bed.

When I was about to leave the room I turned around and saw Edward touching the cheek I kissed him on and he was smiling. After I got Edward's dinner tray I walked into the room where the patients were and sat beside Edward.

"I know you're going to hate this but I stillhave feed you," I said. "You can probably do it yourself."

"I feel like a burden," Edward said.

"You're not a burden. Just be happy you're alive," I replied.

I feed Edward until his plate is clean. A servant comes in and picks up the dirty dishes.

"Stay with me I can't go to sleep knowing I have to leave tomorrow," Edward said.

"I will stay with you but let me talk to Dr. Clarkson first," I said.

I leave Edward's bed and head towards office. I walk in the office and see Mrs. Crawley and Dr. Clarkson talking. Mrs. Crawley spotted me first.

"Is there something wrong Nurse Linton?" Dr. Clarkson asked.

"Yes there is. It's about moving Lieutenant Courtenay to the convalescence home," I started.

"Didn't we already talk about this? Lt. Courtenay is only convalescing we need more beds," Dr. Clarkson said.

"Yes I understand that but Lt. Courtenay is a very depressed man. He might try to hurt himself. Or even worse kill himself!" I said.

"I just had this conversation with Nurse Crawley and Sergeant Barrow. I will not leave wounded soldiers freezing or sweating under canvas because one junior officer is depressed!" Dr. Clarkson said raising his voice.

"Never mind" I replied before leaving the office. I stayed with Edward until the late hours of the night. When I look at a clock it reads 12:03 am.

"I'm so sorry Clarissa," Edward said sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked sleepily.

"You'll figure it out tomorrow," Edward said. The pain in his voice was evident.

I woke up after a bit. I must've fallen asleep with my head on Edward's bed. _"Why do I feel some warm sticky liquid on my forehead?" _I thought. I lifted my head from Edward's bed and realized he had slit his wrists. I started to panic before I can stop myself. I started screaming for help. I immediately heard footsteps coming into the room.

I checked Edward's pulse and there was one, but it was slow and faint. I quickly got some bandages and tried to stop the bleeding. The footsteps I heard belonged to Dr. Clarkson, Sybil, Thomas, and Mrs. Crawley.

"What happened?" Dr. Clarkson asked while walking over to Edward.

"I don't know Lt. Courtenay asked me to stay with him because he couldn't go to sleep and then he said, "I'm so sorry Clarissa," but I didn't know what he meant," I said teary eyed.

"Sybil go calm down Clarissa. Thomas come help us with Lt. Courtenay," Mrs. Crawley said.

Sybil takes me out of the room and leads me into her room. Sybil goes into her bathroom and wets a towel with water. She wipes the blood off my forehead while whispering soothing words to me. "I never seen you so scared in my life. Even during nurse training you were never scared." Sybil said.

"I panicked." I sighed.

"I don't think that's the reason," Sybil said.

"It just reminds me how my fiance committed suicide when he learned that we couldn't be together. That feeling of helplessness," I said looking down at the ground.

When I looked up Sybil's eyes were filled with sadness.

"Clarissa. I'm so sorry. How did it happen?" Sybil asked."

"It's a long story but I'll shorten it. My sister's fiance name was Jasper they were suppose to marry but he didn't really love her. Over time we discovered how we felt about each other and wanted to marry. His parents consented and changed the arrangements they had made with our parents so we could marry. My sister was furious. She went to a newspaper company and released the family secret that I was adopted. It was the best scandal that London could have. Nobody could stop gossiping about it. Jasper didn't care but his parents did so once again he was set to marry, my sister Leonora. The next morning I went to his room and found him hanging from the chandelier. He was dead," I said. The tears were running down my cheeks unchecked.

"You're a distant relative. How come I never heard this?" Sybil asked.

"Lord Grantham probably didn't want you to know about it," I replied.

Mrs. Crawley entered Sybil's bedroom where we were talking.

"He is stable now but he needs a lot of rest. Sybil you need to ask your mother to make Downton Abbey a convalescent home so we can prevent a situation like this again. You two go get some sleep."

I leave Sybil's room and go to my own and as soon as I hit my bed I was asleep.

The next day I woke up and realized I had fallen asleep in my uniform I took off my uniform and had a bath. After my bath I put on a clean nursing uniform and pinned my hair up before I left for work. The first person I planned to see is Edward I have to ask him why he tried to commit suicide. I walked into the room with the patients and went straight to Edward. I sat on the side of his bed.

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward said.

"You do know. Do you know how much scared me yesterday?" I scolded.

"When Dr. Clarkson told me he was sending to convalescent home I thought suicide would be better than leaving Downton Abbey. But I'm glad you saved me." Edward said.

"That doesn't matter Edward. What If I couldn't save you? Did you ever think about that?" I asked.

"Will you forgive me for what I did yesterday?" Edward asked.

"It will take me more than a few hours or days to forgive you. What you did reminds me of what someone I loved did but I couldn't save him," I said before getting up to leave.

"Clarissa, I swear I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I wasn't thinking straight," Edward said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Changes in Downton

A/N: I hope you can see the story improving somewhat.

* * *

Later that same day Sybil and I discussed with Lady Grantham the possibility of Downton Abbey becoming a convalescent home. The Dowager overheard us and reacted with shock. She was appalled at the idea.

"I forbid it! I don't want to have strange men prodding and prying around the house, to say nothing of pocketing the spoons! It's out of the question!" The Dowager said.

The expression on Lady Grantham's face turned to one of anger.

"Downton Abbey is MY house and as the lady of the house I'll make the decision with my husband," she stated angrily.

Sybil and I walked out of the room and back to where the patients were staying. "It seems like your mother didn't take it well," I said smirking.

"She's probably just tired of Grandma still trying to control Downton," Sybil replied.

Sybil and I walked to Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley's office.

"Did Lady Grantham say yes to making Downton a convalescence home?" Mrs. Crawley asked.

"Lady Grantham said that she'll make the decision with Lord Grantham," I stated.

"Thank you. Now go help and take care of the patients," Mrs. Crawley ordered.

Sybil and I walked into the room where the patients are being taking care of. I walked over to Lt. Daniel Linton's bed to check up on him.

I sat on a chair next to his bed. He looked from his book that he was reading.

"Hello Claire. How's my little sister doing?" Daniel asked.

"I'm doing just fine I'm still kind of shaken up from last night," I said sighing.

"Speaking of that how is the lad?" Daniel asked.

"Lt. Courtenay is stable he's being watched more so he won't try to commit suicide again," I said.

"How are you coping with your situation?" I asked.

"Considering I'm missing my left foot and now considered a cripple I''m not coping to well," Daniel said slightly raising his voice.

"Be lucky you're alive. many men would rather be missing a foot than be dead or missing both," I said.

"You're right I'm sorry for sounding ungrateful," Daniel said.

"You better start checking up on other patients. Won't the other patients be getting jealous that you're spending time with me," Daniel said jokingly.

"I can't leave yet. I have to apply new bandages to you," I said.

Daniel and I continued to talk to each other until I finished bandaging him.

"Goodbye for now, Daniel," I said.

"Bye Claire," Daniel replied.

I rose from my seat and left to go to another bed that is vacant. I start making the bed and then I see Nurse Anderson come over. She started helping me with making the bed.

"Hello Emma," I said.

"Hello Claire," Emma replied.

"Remember to put Lt. Ethridge in his wheelchair and go outside so he can get some fresh air. After that there are more beds that need be made and cleaned," I said.

"Yes Nurse Linton," Emma said.

We both continued to make vacant beds until I left to get food for the patients. Hours later, after taking care of more patients than I could count I ran into Sybil.

"All of this work makes me exhausted. I don't know if I'll be able to join dinner with your family," I said.

"I'm sure you'll survive," Sybil replied.

Sybil and I parted ways and I went to room and freshened up. Some servants helped me into a dress of silk and gilded lace in deep violet and ecru. There was a butterfly wing effect at bust above an purple silk sash with gold metallic thread woven throughout the appliqué and under layer. The bodice was made of sheer ecru lace with a sculpted stand up collar topped in purple and gold trim. Three quarter sleeves edged in wide ruffle reached just below my elbows. The over skirt of netting had pouf around my hips falling gently to just above hemline of silk underskirt. Once I was dressed and my hair was styled, I walked down the staircase and to the dining room. When everybody was at the dinner table the conversation consisted of many things but I really didn't pay attention.

"Claire how is the Lieutenant that slit his wrist?" Lord Grantham asked.

"Oh, he is fine now. Mrs. Crawley said he just needs rest and more surveillance," I replied.

"That's good to hear," Lord Grantham said.

"Lord Grantham have you and Lady Grantham considered making the Abbey a convalescence home?" I asked. All attention was focused on me now.

"Yes we have decided to make Downton a convalescence home," Lord Grantham said.

"How are Lord and Lady Linton?" Lady Grantham asked.

"They are fine. They told me that they might come to Downton for Christmas," I said.

"How about your brothers? Lt. Daniel Linton and Major Theodore Linton." Lord Grantham asked.

"Daniel is trying to cope with his new life of not having a left foot," I replied.

"Theodore has been writing to Daniel and I, whenever he has the chance, but recently I haven't gotten any letters from him. I'm starting to get concerned," I said.

"How's your sister, Lenora?" Edith asked. _Leave it to Edith to ask that question. I thought. _Once again all attention was on me.

"Edith I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about Lenora," Mary said.

"No it's okay Mary. She's a servant. That's all I know. Ever since my Father disowned she's been penniless," I said calmly.

The dinner lasted another hour before everyone left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flashback from My Past

* * *

Clarissa POV

I hadn't spoken to Edward for some time now. Not since the attempt in fact. I'd seen him often enough, and very nearly approached him, but always given up. I'd walked by, or given Edward's shaving things to Thomas, a nurse, or a maid. I was too angry. And you're not supposed to be angry with someone who's sick.

I've sent Thomas to be his company or go on walks with him. Now Downton is a convalescence home and there are beds everywhere. I was making up beds and Thomas started helping me.

"Lt. Courtenay wishes you would come see him again. You're not helping him he's already depressed and talking to you makes him happier," Thomas said.

"Did Lt. Courtenay tell you what I told him?" I asked. "Yes, he did but it's been three days. Just talk him," Thomas said.

"I can't not after what he put me through. I've already been through a situation like that before," I said.

"You told me this before," Thomas said.

I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Fine, I'll do it. Just get him ready to go for a walk," I said.

Thomas left and I finished making the last bed on the row before leaving. I see Thomas helping Edward into his coat and giving him his cane. I walked behind him and Thomas started walking with outside but left and I grabbed Edward's arm gently. "Claire," Edward said softly.

"I thought you would never speak to me again," Edward said.

"To tell you the truth I might've not talked to you longer. Thomas convinced me to walk with you and talk," I said. It was quiet you could hear the gravel crunching under our feet. "You told me you were different. What did you mean by that?" Edward asked.

"It's a long story," I said sighing. "Could you tell me?" Edward asked while looking me.

I stopped and Edward stopped too.

"You don't have to tell me," Edward said. "No I want to. I just think we should sit while I tell it," I said.

I see a bench and I linked arms with Edward and walk towards the bench. I help him on the bench and sit down.

"I didn't always live the lavish life like I do now but at one point and time I was a poor girl whose Mother sold herself just to get us by. At one point in time I was orphan, " I started.

And so my story begins.

As I told my story Edward didn't ask any questions or interject he just listened. By the end of my story there were tears slowly falling down my cheeks.

"You're crying?" Edward asked.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I felt a tear on my hand," Edward said.

"My attempted suicide reminded of you Jasper's suicide. I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain and to make relive a nightmare from your past," Edward apologized.

Edward reached for my hand and grabbed it.

"You wouldn't try again, would you?"I asked.

"And who would be there to stop me if I did?" Edward asked coldly.

"Edward!" I exclaimed.

I snatch my hand out of his quickly and I cut my eyes at him.

"I'm sorry Claire, I hadn't meant to say it, but in my darkest times, in the dead of night, I'd thought of it. Of wandering out to the lake Nurse Crawley had walked me to the other day and drowning myself. There wouldn't be anyone to rescue me out there, no one to find me until it was too late," Edward said darkly.

Just hearing him say that gave me chills down my spine and me forget my anger that was towards Edward. I immediately grab Edward's hand.

"Edward, I'm sorry for lashing out at you. I know you are suffering from depression and I need to be patient with you," I said. "It's okay Clarissa," Edward said gently. He affectionately squeezed my hand and was looking me. I put my hand on top of his squeezed his hand back.

"Claire, do you forgive me now?" Edward asked.

"Yes Edward. I do forgive you," I said. I could see a small smile forming on Edward's lip.

"We must be getting back. It's getting dark," I said.

I get up and help Edward up and pass him his cane.

"This time I want to try to get use to the cane," Edward said gently pushing away my hand that he had felt appear at his elbow, attempting to steady him.

"If you lot don't let me practice, I'll never learn to do this on my own," He gave a nervous laugh. "You're right, I'd love to see the process you made over the past couple of days." I said.

Edward started walking with his cane and started tapping it on the ground. Edward made it back to Downton without stumbling.

"Edward that was amazing. You made it all the way here without stumbling. I'm so proud of you!" I said excitedly.

We walk into Downton and I help him out of his greatcoat and help him towards on his into a sitting position on the bed. Then I sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Edward, can you promise me something?" I asked. "What?" Edward inquired.

"Will you at least promise to be here tomorrow so I can read with you?" I asked.

"Nurse Linton, I don't know what you see in me that makes you think I'm worth saving, but I can promise you I will be there tomorrow," Edward said.

"Edward, there is a lot about you that is worth saving. You probably don't see that right now," I said.

"When you talk like that I almost believe you," Edward said.

"Like I said Edward, you should believe me," I said.

"I wish could have your optimistic mood, Claire," Edward sighed.

"I know a place that makes me happy. I could take you there if you like," I suggested.

"I would like that very much, Claire. Thank you," Edward said.

"Now Clarissa can you promise me something?" Edward asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you promise that you will never abandoned me like you did?" Edward inquired.

"It all depends if you won't try to commit suicide again," I replied.

"It won't happen I'm being supervised more. Remember?" Edward said. "Then yes, I can promise you that I won't leave you like I did," I said.

"Goodnight Edward," I said.

"Goodnight Clarissa," Edward replied.

I got up from my seat and left the convalesce area. Sybil was just finished talking with a nurse and saw me walked with me.

"I just happen to pass by you and Lieutenant Courtenay and I hear you have special plans for him tomorrow." Sybil said teasingly.

We both were at the grand staircase and we both stopped. I looked at Sybil.

"Shut up Sybil." I said smirking.

And we both laughed.

* * *

A/N: Reviews Reviews Reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Garden

A/N: Sorry for the people that don't have a fanfiction account but a guest was giving me flame and not critique therefore I have turned off anonymous reviews. Sorry.

* * *

Clarissa POV

I was rounding the corner into the officer's mess hall, I couldn't help smiling but to myself. I'd figured out a perfect place to take Edward to cheer him up a little bit. I found Edward, who had evidently finished and was now sitting in his all too usual haunted state, his hands closed around a glass. I laid my hand on the man's shoulder, hoping to gently lift him out of his thoughts. Hoping, also, that he would know me somehow, perhaps by scent or touch or the rhythm of my footsteps. I was about to tap him but I stopped and watched for a second. Something was bothering him. He scratched at the stitches on his right wrist, hidden under his green jumper and layers of gauze. This itching was going to drive him insane I could tell, at least I'd be able to remove them and put some cream on them to relive some of his pain.

"Would you like me to take those bandages off and put some cream on your wrists Lt. Courtenay?" I asked. "Yes, I would like that very much." Edward said. I sit down next to his bed and start to unwrap his bandages slowly until I see his wrist. I squeeze some cream out of the bottle and apply it to the uncovered wrist. Then I do the same thing to the other one. "Are you not going to put fresh bandages on my wrists?" Edward asked. "No I think your wrists could use the fresh air. Just don't mess with them." I said.

"Are you ready to go to the gardens?" I asked. "Yes." Edward replied. Edward and I walked out Downton and yes, Edward was maneuvering on his own without trouble. The walk to the garden was silent as usual. I helped Edward sit down upon the grass and sitting myself down beside Edward. "Why exactly do you like this place so much? Edward asked. "It's so peaceful out here, don't you think? One reason I come here is because like reading letters and books here also. Listen to the nature doesn't it sound beautiful?" I asked. "It does sound beautiful but I'm sure it looks better than listening to it." Edward said slightly spiteful. Edward calmed down and composed himself somewhat. "Who writes you letters?" Edward asked. "My brother, Theodore he's in the army but I'm worried because he hasn't written in a long time." I said sighing.

A few minutes went by before Edward broke the silence. "Did you mean it when you said I was worth saving?" "Of course I meant it. I would've never said it if I didn't mean it." I said softly. "You never told me what you did before the war." Edward said. "Well I lived in Bradford in Blackwood Pines Manor House. I took walks in the forest around my Manor with my brothers. I played the piano or singed when I was entertaining guest. All I wanted to do is help people or orphans and here I am, helping you." I said.

"What do you look like?" Edward asked. "I have green eyes, rosy pink lips, cool almond brown hair, medium curly hair pale skin, an oval shaped face, almond shaped eyes, and a sharp nose." I said. "When you describe yourself, you sound beautiful." Edward said. A light blush crept upon my face. "Thank you Edward." I replied. "You said you singed. Were you good at it?" Edward asked. "My family and friends said I am." I replied. "Can you sing something for me?" Edward asked. "Umm sure. I'm only singing one verse."

'Tis the last rose of summer  
Left blooming all alone,  
All her lovely companions  
Are faded and gone.  
No flower of her kindred,  
No rose bud is nigh,  
To reflect back her blushes,  
And give sigh for sigh

"You have very beautiful voice. I never heard of that song though. It could be because of the war." Edward said. "I wrote it a long time ago couple of years before the war to be exact." I said. "Since I already know what you did before the war I want to know about your family." I said. "My brother Jack and you already know him and my mother Emma." "You don't have a father?" I asked. "I did but my father died when I was younger." Edward said sadly. I rubbed his soothingly. "At least you had a father that cared about you. My father didn't even stay it was before I was born." I hissed. "Is it my turn to rub your arm?" Edward said slightly jokingly. "No I'm fine back to your family." I said. "Well-." Edward started but was cut off.

"Nurse Linton!" Sybil yelled. "What's wrong?" I asked while standing up. "It's your brother, Major Theodore Linton. He's here at Downton and injured badly." Sybil said panting. "Oh my, I have to go now! Nurse Crawley can you take Lt. Courtenay back to his bed?" I asked. "Yes, of course." Sybil said.

I quickly rush back in Downton and look for Theo. Once I spot him I see nurses and doctors surrounding him. I could hear Theo groan in pain I start to walk to him but somebody stops me. It was Dr. Clarkson. "Please let me see him or let me help." I said pleadingly. "No I won't let you because if he was to die which is a chance then your emotions will get the best of you. I'm sorry but you have to leave." Dr. Clarkson said. By this time tears were starting to form in my eyes. "Well can you at least tell me what's happen to him?" I asked. "He's been shot in the arm and there is shrapnel lodged in his left arm. It may have to be amputated. There is also shrapnel in his right leg and it also may be needed to be amputated." Dr. Clarkson said.

I put my hand over my mouth and slowly walk away. My feet lead me to Daniel's bedside and I sit down in a chair next to his bed. "You seem awfully sad today. What's wrong?" Daniel asked. "You haven't heard?" I asked astonished. "Heard what?" Daniel asked. "Theodore is here." I said. "Really! Where is he? Wait why are you sad if Theo's here?" Daniel asked. "He's injured and the doctors might have to amputate his arm and leg and he could die in surgery." I said sorrowfully. "We should pray that it doesn't happen." Daniel said grimly. "Could you find Nurse Anderson so she can take me out for some fresh air? I need some air to get my mind off this." Daniel asked. "Of course Daniel. Daniel should I write to Lenora?" I asked. "She is family but I don't know I can't forgive her after what she did to you. You should write to Mama and Papa or either have Lord Grantham do it." Daniel said. With that I left and found Nurse Anderson and told her to take Daniel out for fresh air.

"Claire are you alright?" Sybil asked. "No, Theo might have his arm and leg amputated and he might die in the surgery. Tell everybody I didn't feel well enough to eat with you. You can tell them the circumstances of why I'm not coming. " I said woefully. "How's Lt. Courtenay he's a little disappointed that you and him were interrupted but he understood." Sybil replied. "Can you ask your father to write to my parents about the situation if it does not too much to ask I understand." I said. "I will but I'm sure he will have no problem." Sybil said. "Are you about to leave to get ready for dinner?" I asked. Sybil nodded yes. "I'll be in the library playing the piano." I said before leaving.

I went to the library and saw Edward tracing his fingers over the ivory keys of the piano in the smaller library of the Abbey. "Do you want me to play a song for you?" I asked. "That would be nice. Thank you Claire." Edward said. I sat down on the bench that Edward was also sitting on. "Who brought you here?" I asked. "Anna did." Edward said. I start playing Claire De Lune on the piano. I gently stroke the piano keys as I play.

5 minutes later

"You play beautifully Claire." Edward said. "Thank you Edward." I said. "Claire." Edward said. "Did you play?" I asked. "I used to, many years ago…" he trailed off turning towards the piano "I'm not sure if I remember how though" he half laughed "Though I supposed it wouldn't hurt to try" he smiled towards me before turning his body towards the piano, he felt out the bench for the middle and placed himself in the middle while I scooted over for him. "Any requests?" he laughed. "Maybe Andante." I said. He started to play it but Edward was hitting the wrong keys .When Edward finished we both were laughing. "That was the first time I had a good laugh." Edward said smiling. "Well I'm glad that you have laughed. Laughter does the heart good." I replied back smiling.

"Claire." Edward said. "Yes Edward." I replied. "Kiss Me….Please…" Edward said. I leaned down my head and our foreheads were touching then our noses were touching. "Claire." Sybil called. I take my forehead off of Edward's. "I'm in here." I replied. Sybil comes in. "What's wrong Nurse Crawley?" I asked.

"Major Theodore Linton is conscious and he wishes to see you." Sybil said. "I'll take Lt. Courtenay to his bed again." Sybil said. "Thank you Nurse Crawley. Goodnight Lt. Courtenay." I said before leaving the library. I walk quickly to the room that he was operated in. I stop at the door frame and see a screen around his bed and see Theo's silhouette. I walk to the screen around his bed and pull the screen back and see…

* * *

A/N: Left you at a cliffhanger. Reviews Reviews Reviews. The song that Clarissa was singing is by Hayley Westenra Last Rose of Summer.


End file.
